Pokédex: Kanto Region
by tinker-socks14
Summary: A simple Trainer's simple report.
1. Blanket Disclaimer

Hello! My name is Tinker and I'm a Pokémon trainer. The Pokémon Professor from my region has asked that I report back on my findings on the many Pokémon I have seen. The mail system through the local Pokémon Center has gone down and the skies are too turbulent for flying. Honestly, if it gets much worse I'd start preparing for another legendary Pokémon to attack. In any case, in lieu of my usual modes of communication, I've decided to post my findings on here. My Professor has an account here anyway.

This lovely adventure (that I own none of) is about to begin. Hold on tight, luvs.


	2. 001 Bulbasaur

001 Bulbasaur – The Seed Pokémon

At only 15.2 pounds, Bulbasaur is the lightest starter Pokémon handed out in the small Kanto settlement Pallet Town. Due to the bulb on its back, Bulbasaur is also the tallest of the region's three traditional starters, standing a full four inches (on average) taller than Charmander.

It is said that, on the day of a Bulbasaur's birth, their mother shakes a single seed from the plant on her back onto that of her offspring. This seed sticks to the infant's skin and soon ingrains into their system. The bulb that sprouts from this seed grows as the Bulbasaur does. Research has found that Bulbasaur store nutrients from the sun in its bulb and can survive on them alone for up to three weeks in lean times.

The entire Bulbasaur evolutionary line is notorious for being one of a very small number of Pokémon whose movements, such as hunting grounds, mating sites, and seasonal migrations, are untraceable. They slip out of sight even with the advancements in Pokémon tracking allowing Pokémon Professors to implant tracking chips into Bulbasaurs' legs.


	3. 002 Ivysaur

002 Ivysaur – The Seed Pokémon

Every Ivysaur weighs double that of their childhood forms. The bulb on their backs breaks open and a small flower bud is revealed. At this point the bulb can no longer be used for nutrients. Instead, they begin producing the necessary items for reproduction. Human doctors have likened this process to the beginning stages of human puberty. Males of the species grow aroma-sacs that, during mating season, will fill with a sweet scent unique to that particular Pokémon. Females begin to grow seeds inside their bud.

Also similar to human puberty is the apparent emotional/social changes that Ivysaur go through. It is not uncommon for groups of Ivysaur, that have grown up together, to suddenly split apart, whether into cliques or into new groups completely. Sexual experimentation also occurs during this stage. It predominantly involves the males of the species, which is understandable, considering the nearly 9:1 ratio of males to females.

The bud on their back grows heavier, causing them to lose the ability to stand on their hind legs. This is due to the Ivysaur tendency of sunbathing. The constant sunlight causes rapid growth of the bud and speeds their way to their adult evolution.


	4. 003 Venusaur

003 Venusaur – The Seed Pokémon

Venusaur is the heaviest (on average) final evolution of the traditional three starter Pokémon, weighing in at about 220 pounds.

Venusaur males do not remain with their mates. They fertilize the eggs their mate lays and then leave. They return, however, year after year. Their mate finds them by smelling the air to catch any sign of the male's unique mating scent.

Female Venusaur show varying small degrees of motherly love. It is rare for a mother Venusaur to care for her clutch for more than three weeks. Many mothers leave just one day after their offspring hatch; just long enough for each seed to bond to the infant.

Happy Venusaur give off a pleasant, calming aroma, making them a favorite of spa owners and overworked teachers. Venusaur with mainly negative emotions emit a smell worse than a wet Muk. Either scent is strengthed in the summer months, the time of year that Venusaur receive the most sunlight.


	5. 004 Charmander

004 Charmander – The Lizard Pokémon

Many myths surround the tail of a Charmander. The chiefest myth is that if the flame at the tail's tip were to be put out, the Charmander would die. This is not strictly true. Unless a Charmander is weakened in the extreme, dousing its tail-flame would simply cause lethargy and irritability for the subsequent few days. If a Charmander _is_, in fact, extremely weak (as in – you ought to have checked into the Emergency Pokémon Center _days_ ago), then the dousing could cause great harm or death.

Charmander go through a gluttonous phase as they near their first evolution. They skip over their normal foods, which are normally healthy, so as to provide good fuel for their inner fire, in favor of foods with a higher calorie count. This phase is what allows Charmander to grow about two feet taller and almost triple their weight, which is essential to their survival as Charmeleon.


	6. 005 Charmeleon

005 Charmeleon – The Flame Pokémon

The horn on Charmeleon's head begins developing at the end of their Charmander days. Research studies have shown that the horn is filled with fat, stored from the great glut, which is later replaced totally by true bone.

As they age, Charmeleon become more and more aggressive. This is due to the hormones in their bodies that raise their internal temperature to near-unbearable degrees. Naturally, this hurts, so Charmeleon fight often, to take their minds off of the burning in their veins, arteries, capillaries, etc.

Stories tell that Charizard's wings begin to sprout in their time as Charmeleon. This has never been proven, however it would help explain why Charmeleon spend so much time scratching their backs against trees.

Charmeleon go through a second great glut in their final months as Charmeleon. They have been known to take down large prey, occasionally even Tauros, so as to both gain nourishment and to sharpen their fighting skills. The take-down phase of the second glut lasts for only a few days, however. Charmeleon find a patch of Oran Berries and make a nest there for the remainder of their time in their adolescent bodies. They eat many bushels of these berries in a day, which could possibly contribute to the clue color of the underside of their adult form's wings. They do not move from their nest for more than ten minutes at a time and sleep almost twenty hours a day. They gain as much as fifteen pounds in a single day.


	7. 006 Charizard

006 Charizard – The Flame Pokémon

Any residual fat from this Pokémon's second glut becomes the base for their second horn.

Charizard have a bizarre code of honor. It is bizarre mostly because they _have_ a code of honor. Many Pokémon of their size forgo any such morals. A Charizard will never attack a foe that is weaker than them. In fact, some Charizard will defend the weaker Pokémon if they see an uneven match. This poses a problem for Trainers attempting to train their Pokémon in an area where they have a type advantage, as Charizard may be in that area as well.

Their fire is said to be the hottest of any non-Legendary fire Pokémon. It has been known to melt boulders. Trainers are cautioned to watch carefully for any signs of oncoming illness or allergies, as Charizard sneezes have caused many a forest fire.


	8. 007 Squirtle

007 Squirtle – The Tiny Turtle Pokémon

Squirtle are one of the most curious of Pokémon species. They share almost every characteristic of the creatures once classified as amphibians. They are cold blooded. They can live in and out of water. Their diets are similar to those ancient creatures. They are, however, born live, from the womb of their mother.

It has long been known that Squirtle are born as far underwater as their mothers can swim. This has an explanation in practicality. Squirtle are born without shells. The enormous pressure of being born so far, sometimes tens of miles, underwater triggers the secretion of a one-time, fast-acting hormone. This hormone toughens the soft flesh on the back of Squirtle into a shell durable enough to withstand all attacks without shattering.

While the shell is forming, Squirtle are also hurtling towards the surface at high speeds. It is these speeds that create the unique pattern of each Squirtle's shell. That process is what causes Squirtle to be so hydrodynamic. Squirtle cannot simply fly though water so quickly and not pick up a shell pattern that promotes speed in water.

It is said that they learn their speedy water attacks at the same time.


	9. 008 Wartortle

008 Wartortle – The Turtle Pokémon

Wartortle are a long lived species. Their long, furred tails, as well as, to a lesser but more well-known extent, their shells, show just how old a Wartortle is. The shell age divination-by-amount-of-moss-on–the-shell method is erratic at best, as moss grown over the years can be stripped from the shell in a minute's brush against the barnacled hull of a great ship. The tail of Wartortle shows the Pokémon's age, if one knows how to read it, down to the day.

Wartortle move through bodies of water at speeds 25% higher than that of Squirtle. It is because of this that they developed furred ears as well. The ears help them keep their equilibrium, aid in their spatial awareness, and allow them to hear, in a manner related to echolocation or sonar, underwater.

Other tales are told of their tails. However, unlike Slowpoke, these Pokémon are too fierce for even the least incompetent of Team Rocket to get away with cutting a Wartortle tail off.


	10. 009 Blastoise

009 Blastoise – The Shellfish Pokémon

Blastoise eating habits are similar to that of a Charmander in its great glut. They have no need for inner fuel; only for weight, to counterbalance the kickback of the awe-inspiring power of their water-spouts. The massive weight gain necessary for Blastoise evolution and maintenance is the largest factor leading to the principal killer of Blastoise: heart attacks. Blastoise seldom live more than a decade after evolution. Wartortle, of the very same clutch (observed and studied extensively by many consecutive Profs. of Kanto), live up to five hundred years past the day their clutch-mate evolved.

Tanks are modeled after Blastoise shells. Likewise, modern weapons of great power, though with considerably less accuracy, are modeled after the spouts protruding from those shells. The Pokémon themselves know more about the aim and powering of such weapons than, likely, we humans ever will. They can hit soda cans from nearly two hundred feet away. Perhaps, with the newer computer technologies, we can hope to match them someday.


End file.
